


Along The Way

by withoutwords



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: AUish, Fluff, M/M, Sonny gets some action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I the first guy you brought here?” “No, you’re not.” The other Salem men Sonny bought home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in the sense that the men Sonny was ‘interested in’ in the show don’t feature. Also, one day I endeavour to write a real story with real plot that doesn’t revolve around Sonny’s bed. One day.

James was tall and awkward with long, lazy limbs and a sweet gravel voice that went straight to Sonny’s dick. He liked golf and read Jodi Picoult and he told Sonny to suck it when Sonny called him a loser. They were friends.

“Friends?” James said, with one eyebrow up and Sonny pushed against the door. Sonny liked the way he would crowd in on him, cast shadows and bring heat all at once. Sonny leant back and basked in it. 

“Would that be so bad?”

“This doesn’t feel like friends.” James brought a hand to Sonny’s hardening cock and his mouth to Sonny’s mouth. He tasted like lime, and sugar, and if Sonny closed his eyes it was just to savour, it was not to pretend.

“I guess we could go inside,” Sonny reminded him, and James laughed, dropping his hand. “I mean, if you want.”

“I want,” James said, and seemed to struggle with the rest. His eyes went dark and Sonny looked away and James said, “I want a lot of things,” in the tight space between them.

Sonny fiddled with his keys and James pressed against his back and maybe he was a good man and maybe he was good for Sonny, but. 

Sonny didn’t take him home for that.

*

Kyle could tell a story back to front and inside out and an entire crowd would stop to hear. He sang loud and off key and always bought the beer and if Sonny had too much he’d cut him off. Kyle took care of him.

“I’m not your mother,” Kyle reminded him, naked and spent and twisted in Sonny’s bed sheets. He was dark, and dense, muscle upon muscle, with a crescent birthmark above his left hip. He was spectacular. 

“I didn’t mean that,” Sonny said, watching Kyle sit up, tense and jagged edged. “I’m just saying - ”

“You’re busy, there’s so much work to do, don’t let the door hit me on the way out?”

Sonny caught him before he got up, back to mattress and Kyle above him, body laid out; a peace offering. Kyle always took what Sonny would give, all the scraps that Sonny left behind.

“Half an hour?”

“You’re flattering me,” Kyle said, a rumble from his guts, and if he was rough, later, fucking into Sonny, it was only because he knew Sonny liked it. 

Sonny had enough things that he liked.

*

Will was a lot of people rolled into one, son and grandson and boyfriend and friend. He was chipped and chiselled and borne from this town, from it’s law and order and it’s strange and covert. Sonny never knew who he was going to get.

“Will, Will, wake up.”

“What ‘s’it m’sleeping.” Will was valleys and hills of fair, soft flesh, pink and dark and hard where it mattered. He was strength and keenness, but coy and self-effacing, and when Sonny made love to him the walls and floors, the room –the world - shifted into something clear, something real.

“You’re number three,” Sonny says, a kiss to his arm, to his shoulder, to his neck, hushed at the shell of his ear, “You’re the third guy I brought here.”

“Sonny,” Will says in that _please don’t remind me what an asshole I’ve been_ way, rolling into Sonny, pulling him back out like the tide. 

“But you know what the truth is?”

“Aliens exist?”

Sonny hits him and they’re laughing. “The truth is you’re the only one I asked to stay.”


End file.
